


Lucky

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's dads are totally cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poofusgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poofusgirl).
  * Inspired by [Only One Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119867) by [genee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee). 



> Written by request. :)

Grace stood at her little brother's bedroom window and stared down at her dads, mortified. Dylan was right now laying on his back in his crib and playing with his feet, laughing and being adorable and her two second-best friends, Annabel and Janie, were practically drooling all over him. Worse, her best friend in the whole world, Hannah, was standing right beside her, watching her dads on the patio below, their arms around each other and swaying back and forth like they were at a school dance or something, and it was, god, so _gross_.

"Your dads are totally cute," Hannah said, and Grace gave her a dirty look, not that she noticed. "They _are_. Everyone says so, even my mom."

"Shut _up_ ," Grace said, rolling her eyes, but Hannah just grabbed her hand and held it tight. Grace sighed, loudly, and tried not to squeeze back too hard before she let her friend's hand drop between them.

Annabel and Janie were crowding in at the window, too, and one of them was wearing strawberry lipgloss that Grace's dad wouldn't let her wear because it was _tacky_ , and because he said it brought back bad memories, which always made her other dad laugh really loud.

"Sigh," Janie said, and Grace closed her eyes and thought about maybe not having Janie over anymore, because who _says_ stuff like that?

"Face it, Gracie," Annabel said. "They're adora- Ohmygod _look_!!!"

Grace bit her lip and looked, and _eww_ , they were _kissing_ , and it was _so_ embarrassing. Her dads were always kissing, and touching each other's arms, and talking over each other and laughing about stuff and it was _awesome_ , even if Grace didn't like to admit it. On the inside, though, she was really really happy about it, happier than anything, ever, because before Dylan was born her dads had been sort of too quiet all the time and tense about weird stuff, and even though they said everything was _fine_ , Grace hadn't really believed them.

She believed them now, though. _Every_ one believed them. Jeeze. Did they even know how embarrassing they were?

Thankfully, Dylan started fussing and Janie and Annabel twirled back to the crib. Hannah made a face behind their backs and Grace giggled, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"You're a lucky girl," Hannah whispered, winding her pink-polished fingers back through Grace's, and Grace knew she was right.

Grace sort of thought she might cry, but just for a second, and then her dads both did some weird spin move, away from each other and back again, and Hannah giggled, and Grace did, too. "Totally lucky," she said, and didn't roll her eyes at all.  
   
   


\-- End -- 


End file.
